Sin destino
by Znycks
Summary: Juno paso la mitad de su vida viajando por el continente de Tamriel, sin pena ni gloria. Hasta que llega a Skyrim, donde descubre que es la DragonBorn y tiene la misión de acabar con Alduin. (pésimo summary :'D)
1. Chapter 1

**_Skyrim le pertenece a Bethesda, yo solo hago esto por diversión. _**

Juno empezó su viaje cuando tenía 17 años, en ese tiempo era una joven hermosa e idealista. Era vivaz y tal vez algo ingenua, salió de Cyrodiil pensando en vivir grandes aventuras y ganar una gran fortuna. Sus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en su idea de dejar Cyridiil, sobretodo porque ya le habían buscado un esposo y eso le aseguraba un futuro, al contrario a lo que ella quería hacer. Y aunque intentaron hacerla entrar en razón, les fue imposible y lo último que sus padres le dijeron fue que nunca volviese.

Ahora con 38 años su rostro, como la mayor parte de su cuerpo, estaba decorado con cicatrices de batallas pasadas. Veía el mundo de una forma más fría, o tal vez realista, y ya no tenía la misma vitalidad juvenil que poseía al comenzar su viaje y, aunque no era del todo una mujer mayor, sentía que su cuerpo no daba más para una vida de mercenaria. En cuanto al oro, venia tan fácil como se iba, y si bien nunca pudo comprarse lujos, no hubo ningún día que pasara hambre o por lo menos que ella recuerde.

La imperial ya sentía que su vida de aventuras llegaba a su fin, pero no tenia donde echar raíces y, de todas formas ¿Qué aria si decidiese llevar una vida más tranquila? ¿Dónde iría? Podría volver a Cyrodiil con su familia, ¿no? Pero sus padres probablemente ya habían muerto hace mucho y si no lo habían hecho, no querrían ayudarla; de todo modos, Juno era muy orgullosa para ir ahí y rogarles por ayuda. Ya no había nada para ella en Cyrodiil, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual termino en Skyrim, una región fría y que parecía poco hospitalaria.

**_NA: El prologo quise que fuera un mini resumen de su historia base de personaje. Nada especial, prometo que el primer capi será más interesante. _**


	2. Capitulo 1: camino a Whiterun

**NA: Tengo el juego en ingles, así que la mayoría de nombres estarán en ingles. Y los diálogos están cambiados, porque tengo mala memoria ;u;!**

Capitulo 1: camino a Whiterun.

-¿de verdad crees que debería unirme a los Stormcloaks? – pregunto la imperial mientras miraba a Ralof, el hombre que le ayudo a salir de Helgen con vida.

-¡maldición, claro que sí! –Le respondió este bastante animado – No necesitas ser nórdica para pelear por la libertad de Skyrim.

Ella simplemente callo, ¿pelear contra el imperio? ¿No debería ella pelear por el imperio? Sería lo más lógico, ¿no? Pero no quería tomar una decisión tan importante en este momento y menos ignorando como estaban las cosas realmente en Skyrim. No hace mucho había llegado, solo hacia unos días que caminaba sin rumbo por la región cuando por un error termino en la emboscada que le tendieron a Ulfric Stormcloack. Fue pura coincidencia terminar en Helgen.

-bueno, creo que me dirigiré a Whiterun.- dijo rompiendo el silencio que había quedado entre ambos. Juno no era una persona habladora, ni tampoco amable, aunque trataba no ser del todo grosera. Sobre todo con las personas que la habían ayudado.

-Yo me quedara en Riverwood para descansar por un tiempo. Nos volveremos a ver en cuanto te unas a los Stormcloaks.- le sonrió mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

-claro.- le contesto sin mucha seguridad mientras se alejaba de Riverwood.

Mientras caminaba asía Whiterun maldecía su suerte, no quería involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con política o guerra, nunca le había interesado eso. Si, sabía pelear pero eso no significaba que quería formar parte de una rebelión o algo parecido. Simplemente no iba con ella, sobretodo en este momento de su vida que no quería seguir matando y viviendo mas aventuras. ¿Pero qué aria si dejase su vida de mercenaria? Lo único que sabía hacer bien era romper cabezas y embriagarse, y nadie te paga por andar de borracha.

Andaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando vio a unos soldados imperiales con un prisionero. Intento mirar a otro lado, porque de verdad no quería involucrarse en nada de eso. Tal vez podía comprender el enojo de los nórdicos al ver sus tierras invadidas por imperiales y otras razas, pero ella no era nórdica así que ella igual era una "invasora", aunque claro, no pretendía quedarse para siempre y menos como iban las cosas. ¿Una rebelión? Probablemente lo podía aguantar, ¿dragones? No, los odiaba o más bien le daban un miedo horrible. Casi se muere del susto al ver ese dragón negro atacando Helgen. Solo tuvo que recordarlo para sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, si esas cosas estaban en Skyrim pretendía irse lo antes posible. Pero antes de echarse a correr tenía que ir a Whiteruna a avisarle al Jarl sobre el ataque del dragón. Maldición, ¿Por qué ella? pero aunque no quería hacerlo y no creía ser su responsabilidad ya casi llegaba a su destino.

Iba a paso lento, como si no quisiera llegar nunca pero pronto acelero el paso y no tardo mucho en comenzar a correr. Un gigante, no la perseguía si no que estaba peleando con tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre. No era su batalla ni su problema, pero aun así desvaino su espada y se unió a ellos. El gigante no tardo mucho en caer, Juno se disponía a irse cuando una de las mujeres se acerco a ella.

-Te manejas bien con la espada, podrías ser una buena hermana de escudo.-

-¿eh?

-ah, no eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? ¿Nunca has oído de los compañeros? Somos una orden de guerreros. Hermanos y hermanas de honor. Y resolvemos problemas si nos pagan bien.

-suena…como una pérdida de tiempo.- Sabia que eso sonaba completamente hipócrita, teniendo en cuenta que ella hacia casi lo mismo, pero ya no le interesaban esas cosas.

-Pues, si te crees mejor que nosotros, ¿Por qué no vas a Jorrvaskr?- le respondió con cierto tono de molestia y se fue junto a sus compañeros.

Después del encuentro con los compañeros se dirigió directo a Whiterun, mientras más rápido llegara, mas rápido podría irse de Skyrim. Ya caía la noche cuando vio la entrada pero en cuanto se acerco un guardia la detuvo.

-Whiterun está cerrada por los ataques de dragones, solo asuntos oficiales.- le hablo firmemente el guardia.

-tengo noticias de Helgen, sobre el ataca del dragón.-

-Está bien, puedes pasar.

Juno suspiro aliviada, al abrir las grandes puertas de la ciudad, por fin podría terminar con todo esto.

**Capitulo corto, pero hace mucho que no escribo historias. Además nunca lo hice muy seguido. lol El próximo supongo no será tan corto y tan tedioso.**


End file.
